The purpose of this research is to evaluate the safety, the efficacy and the side effects of Pegylated Recombinant Human Megakaryocyte Growth and Development Factor (or MGDF - aprotein substance that has been shown to regulate platelet production) vs a placebo (a substance that contains no active ingredients) in previously untreated nonsmall cell lung cancer patients before and/or after treatment with carboplatin and Paclitaxel. The effect of pegulated MGDF on the incidence of adverse events; changes in Karnofsky performance status.